Jingle bell rock
by Azalea Cardui
Summary: El galante héroe de París, inspirado por la melodía de su princesa, le dedicará una clase privada, será este el fin de la diseñadora que conocemos o logrará resistir a ese gato encantador


_**jingle bell rock**_

La época de navidad es mágica, siempre se escuchan canciones bellas que te hacen desear que estos momentos duren para siempre, nos olvidamos de esa dieta que nos propusimos en un momento desesperado, las calles se pintan con los colores de los foquitos que forman figuras o estilos divertidos, las personas tienen ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

Es en estos momentos donde Marinette entra en modo de trabajo, más si se trata del conjunto inspirado en santa claus que usará para ese gran día.

-Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring, Tikki crees que esto está bien-le mostraba el largo de la falda me parecía un tanto larga, pero a la vez si lo cortaba un poco mas perdía el encanto-creo que esta un poco larga, ¿ tu que dices?

-Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo como esta Marinette.

-Siento que algo le falta pero no se que es.

-A mi me encanta, estoy segura que si Adrian te viera te preferiría a ti como santa- lo dijo volando hacia mi dirección y dando me un abrazo en la mejilla.

-Si tan sólo eso pasara no?-mi voz se comenzó a quebrar.

-No te desilusiones Marinette, puedo asegurarte que se va desmayar cuando te vea-se separó un poco y me miro directo a los ojos-no dejes que nada te haga desvalorarte, tienes un gran talento, no dudes, si el no te ve estoy segura que alguien más te va valorar.

-Desearía que estos momentos duren para siempre.

La dulce parisina siguió trabajando hasta no darle el toque que faltaba, hasta eso las horas avanzaron.

-Marinette, puedes continuar sin mi, mis ojos mi están pesando- hizo un pequeño bostezo.

-Claro Tikki, no te preocupes que en un rato mas lo voy a acabar-le hice un pequeño gesto para que descanse.

-No te olvides en hacerme despertar cuando hayas concluido, esta bien.

-No te preocupes, anda a descansar- después de que Tikki se fuera a dormir decidí quedarme hasta no darle ese toque que faltaba.

-Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

-What a bright time, it's the right time- el minino me susurro en la oreja.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh, Chat que haces aquí!-este gato escurridizo se apareció sin que notará su presencia, aunque no era la primera vez-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te a parezcas de la nada.

-Miau princesa, yo soy el que debería sentirse decepcionado, sabes es de mala educación interrrrrrumpir una buena canción.

-Tu eres el que me asustó-le apunte con mi dedo.

-Pero, tu mi bella princesa eres la que no lo hacía bien-lo dijo con un aire de satisfacción.

-Y se puede saber en lo que me estaba errando, gato entrometido-puse mi dedo índice en su pecho, retándolo.

-En primer lugar-separó mi dedo-tu no lo cantabas con alegría- rodé mis ojos- en segundo más parecía una marcha fúnebre- hizo algunos gestos de soledad- y por ultimo te falto lo más importante.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?

\- Claro-me alejo un poco de el- tu no estabas bailando la coreografía, eso es un delito muy grave Princess, pero por suerte para ti estoy aquí para enseñarte.

-Estas loco Chat, ahorita si no te diste cuenta- apunte con mis ojos mi falda-estoy metida en un gran embrollo.

-Al contrario creo que te puedo ayudar de más formas de las que tú crees-me mando una mirada lasciva, mía mejillas empezaron a calentarse.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir….- Me tapó la boca.

-Shhh, se lo que me vas a decir-mis ojos se agrandaron- pero te prometo que luego desaparezco-me soltó la boca.

-Esta bien, tienes menos de 10 minutos.

-En verdad no eres divertida.

-Y tu eres sobre dramático .

-Me alagas-tomo mi mano y me susurro- sígueme- tomo una pose de diva, con una mano en la cintura y otra extendida en el aire-primero antes de todo la pose, luego cuando la canción empiece caminas seductoramente- camino moviendo sus caderas en mi dirección.

-Jajajajajajajaja, Chat por favor basta, me vas a matar.

-Esto no es gracioso, te estás burlando de tu maestro-siguió y antes de invadir mi espacio personal levanto las dos la manos y movió sus caderas, luego se agachó de forma "sensual" e hizo el movimiento de té escucho pero a la vez quiero perrear, por todos los medios trate de no reírme pero era imposible.

-Chat por favor ten piedad de mi, estoy llorando-limpiaba mis lágrimas.

-No es mi culpa que mi baile te parezca tan perfecto que te haga soltar lágrimas- dio una vuelta meneando sus caderas y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la izquierda, luego levanto de nuevo sus manos completamente extendidas y movió otra vez las caderas- Deja de reírte Princess, que ni tú belleza te salvara de mi furia.

-Jajajajajajajaja, mira como tiemblo.

Sin dejar de moverse se puso en posición lateral y empezó con el paso de lo tengo, no lo tengo sacando su manos hacia adelante y atrás, cuando creí que no podía seguir levanto sus manos moviendo las y quedando en posición de presentar algo.

-Listo, ahora le toca a la aprendiz.

-Que?

-Creíste que te iba a dar semejante espectáculo solo por diversión.

-Si.

-Amo tu inocencia Princess, nunca cambies-me guiño

-No lo voy a hacer Chat, simplemente no tengo las agallas.

-Vamos va ser divertido.

-Claro- lo mire incrédula.

-Si te sientes demasiado cohibida lo voy a ser contigo, voy a hacer cada paso contigo.

-Jajajja, no podre sobrevivir.

-Entonces voy a cantar- me puse en posición para empezar-Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring- a medida que avanzaba la canción mi cuerpo se movió por si solo en algunos ratos me sentí muy avergonzada porque no movía muy bien las caderas pero estaba dando mi mayor esfuerzo-Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock- cuando ya iba en media canción sentí su mirada clavarse en mi, por dios ni siquiera Adrian podía ponerme así-Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock-termine con sus manos de jazz- a que no fue difícil princesa.

-Es muy difícil.

-Nada que una buena sesión no arregle.

Y de esa manera me quede toda la noche practicando con Chat hasta que me saliera perfecta, no sabia hasta ese momento que tenia al profesor más exigente de Paris, ese gato es capaz de arrastrarme hasta donde quiera que me diga.

-Listo, Chat.

-Te salió perrrrfecto.

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro-me beso el torso de la mano.

-¿Por qué que me enseñaste eseste baile?

-Es que quería ser el único que te viera hacerlo sabes.

-¿Por por que?-genial ahora tenía que empezar a trabar me con Chat.

-Soy algo celoso y desde que te escuche quería hacerlo, tienes alguna duda más?

-¿De donde sacaste la idea?

-De las chicas pesadas, aunque sinceramente a ti te sale mejor la coreo.

-No digas mentiras, ni aunque me ponga la misma ropa alcanzaré a lucir bien.

-Entonces déjame sugerirte que pongas algodón o algo parecido en los bordes de la falda y el tu blusa, con eso estoy seguro que dejaras a todos boquiabiertos….-No escuche lo que dijo después, porque de pronto entendí a lo que se quiso referir.

-Eres un genio Chat-le di un beso en la mejilla.

-En serio-me miro extrañado.

-Si, no sabia que era lo que faltaba.

RING, RING.

-¡Mi alarma Chat!, tienes que irte mis padres ya están despiertos-lo empuje.

-No sin mi beso de despedida.

-Sigue soñando.

Y de esa forma la parisina logro tener la idea de su vestuario, pronto se llevaría una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Adrian en noche buena, pero eso es otra historia.

#################

_**Hola.**_

_**¿Cómo están? **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia corta se me ocurrió mientras veía de nuevo la película de las chicas pesadas, cada día el hiatus es mas fuerte, pero debemos ser fuertes antes de todo perdón por la ausencia.**_

_**Espero que reciban un buen pedazo de carbón.**_

_**No.**_

_**Mentira, espero que santa claus les traiga lo que más anhela sus corazones.**_

_**Un beso en la mejilla digital a:**_

_**belly Cullen Berry,carol jeniffer Grandchester, Cati Eva Castaer Enseat, Deidydbz, enanitaprince, LizzyFan, lobalunallena, marichat2019, miyukozukiamorestrellado, Nikopelucas, fvcr91, PFHdz279, tsubasa23, Neko lila, , Hkt29, Akari Mavis, NadiaYJK, vane18porras, noir 0, Guest, emimakino, Moon-9215, manu, marati2011, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, Mezula, Taniachan92, The Brucest Writer, alexiel1086, .g.98, mesias619, , reika kagene, Emiilu, Luna Hyuga2, MR97, PitZahad, lolatin, miragold292, Montserratmonnet, , Damian-Black97, Kitina, Kurousagi1601, NSTF, SeleneKou13, arthibelle, ferague22, Luana Rosette, Maria J, Melu211, 4Sakura, RoCeGo01, celeste3200, minakoaino1322, KazeOokami Ichi, Myru Lenny, , Nao-k, SophiaBS, lucyheartfilia22, neko-chan jonnes, Lily Tendo89, MizuMoon, Korisiano y LindanaMorales **_

_**Hasta pronto.**_


End file.
